


Not going anywhere, any time soon.

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Disney Movies, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lion King (1994) References, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: While watching the lion king with Peter, Tony's surprised to see Simba's not the only one crying.





	Not going anywhere, any time soon.

Tony settled into the couch, Peter situating himself beside him. His head resting on his father's shoulder, the Lion King starting up quickly.

Peter hummed along to the opening music causing Tony to smile fondly. He remembered when Peter was younger and they'd watch Disney movies all day long.

Peter had seemingly outgrown father-son time since he became a teenager. Especially these last few months, he'd been very secluded.

Tony figured it was simple teenage angst, it didn't make him feel any less hurt though. These thoughts didn’t last long, his attention shifting to the soft cries of Simba mourning the death of his father. Peter shifted burying himself into his father’s side. His face pressed into Tony’s collarbone.

Tony reciprocated the hug tugging him closer, Peter now in his lap. Tony’s face furrowed in confusion, Simba wasn’t the only one crying.

Cradling Peter’s face against his chest, Tony softly murmured in a repeated litany.

“You’re okay sweetheart, daddies here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Peter continued to cry, his finger's twisting into his father's shirt. Trembling with the sobs consuming him, clinging desperately to him because he couldn't imagine losing his father.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm not going anywhere," Tony assured, carding his calloused finger's through his son's hair. A soft smile fell from the billionaire's lips, it seemed that Peter wasn't quite done with his old man. And hopefully, he'd never be.

"I know baby, it's okay..." He hummed, offering as much comfort as he could. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, Tony wrapped Peter closer tucking him closer to his person with the blanket.

Peter's sobs died down, head leaning heavily on his father's chest. Comforted by the warm thumping of his heart, louder with his advanced hearing.

He'd tired himself out, no longer paying attention to the movie Peter slipped into slumber. Assured his father wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

 

 

 


End file.
